Summer Plague
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: It hot in Forks and Bella is suffering. Luckily, Bella's got her own person freezer. Will some boundaries be dropped? For my Summer Plague entry


The June heat was unbearable and stifling. Forks could be considered a volcano at the rate the heat was climbing. It really didn't help that Charlie had no air conditioning whatsoever. The nights were becoming unbearable, whereas during the days I went to the Cullen's. The house was always below seventy five, and I knew it was for my comfort, but I loved it. It also had to do with the fact that I was always snuggled close to Edward. His cold body always kept away the heat in one form or another.

I rolled over again for the thousandth time tonight, desperately trying to find the cool spots on my mattress. There were none, just heat and only heat. I whimpered at the uncomfortable condition I was in. the perspiration was thick on my skin, only adding to the heat. I was praying for relief as I tossed and turned in the dark, hot night. Charlie was at the station, in air conditioning. He should have to suffer the heat, too.

Cold arms wrapped securely around me and pulled me into something harder and colder. I sighed, my prayers were answered, Edward. He chuckled at my enthusiasm to pull myself closer to him. I always missed him when he was gone hunting, but I couldn't snuggle up to anyone when he was out. Alice was one thing, but anyone else would just be weird. Emmett would make a stupid comment, and I would blush, only adding to the heat.

"Bella, you're boiling." Edward whispered I groaned and pulled myself closer to him. I wasn't a fan of the cold, but the stifling heat wasn't on my list of favourites either. His hand went to my head and I hummed in appreciation.

It wasn't long before I started to warm him up with my temperature and started to groan. "It's so damn hot!" I screamed at the ceiling. "I hate summer, I hate the heat, I hate the stupid s-" before I could finish my rant, Edward's lips were on mine. His body hovered above me, gracing me with the cool I hadn't tainted.

"Better?" he murmured when he pulled away. I nodded my head while still panting before he did it again. His lips were so smooth, the cold marble moved evenly against me, and my arms instinctively went around his neck. I was more than happy that he hunted before. I felt safe, well, I always felt safe, but secure knowing that he didn't have an excuse to pull away from me.

His tongue darted out to lick my bottom lip. Little goose bumps rose over my skin and I shivered. We rarely kissed like this. We both knew it only tasted like chloroform, but he was still worried that if I swallowed too much venom I would change. I opened my mouth slightly, my lips parting for Edward to do whatever he wanted. The moment I felt his tongue on mine my eyes rolled back into my head. So smooth, so cold, so wonderful. The way his tongue caressed mine made my insides twist.

Edward's hands were sliding from my hips to my stomach, just under my ribs. I groaned, wanting him to take it just a step further, a few more inches would make a world of difference to me. He made the circuit again, his hands just inches from my desired areas. I was no longer paying attention to our mouths, my attention was focused on his hands, hoping that he would just graze where I needed him most. He pulled away and grinned at me while I groaned. He seemed curious when I pulled the blankets over my body, but then went stock still when I started to wiggle and came up with my shirt in my hands.

"There, that's a little better." I sighed. Edward hadn't moved from his sitting position at my side, he was still and unmoving, his eyes were fixed intently on the wall behind me. I pulled my arms out from under the blanket and touched his hand. "Edward, are you okay?"

"Y- yeah," he breathed while lying down beside me. He was a good foot away from where I was. Why was it so bad that I took off my top? He'd been reading minds for a century, I was sure he'd seen women, as well as men before plenty of times. Was it so bad that his fiancée was without a shirt on? My self esteem was chipping away at the thought. Edward was quiet beside me, I was fairly sure he wasn't breathing anymore either.

The heat was beginning to bother me again, but I wasn't about to have Edward bolt and take off my pants, too. I rolled to my side so I was facing him again. He looked at me, his eyes were a darker shade of gold. I rolled into his chest and pressed myself against him. Our chests pressed together, his was bear from when he had taken it off before. I was glad we were bare like this, as embarrassing as it was, I liked that I could feel Edward in a different place, the forgotten blankets were bunched my waist. Edward gulped and put a hesitant arm around me, his cold hand touching my back.

I bit my lip as my body begged for his. My chest was pressed tightly against his, my nipples were hard against him, and I knew he could feel it. His left hand was rubbing gently up and down my back, our hips were pressed together, I was completely against him. I could feel every part of his body against me, I heard his steady breathing coming in and out as his hand stroked up and down my burning flesh. My face began to flush as I thought of our proximity.

I began to run my fingers down his side, running from his chest, to his ribs, to his waist and to his hips. He sighed quietly, but didn't stop me. I continued to move my hand over him, feeling his icy skin and venturing further into unknown territory. His hand was doing the same, running from the back of my neck, down my spine, and to the top of where my shorts began. I let my index finger trace around his body, I felt each one of his ribs, then down his strong side, and to the front of his naval.

He sucked in a sharp breath, but still to my surprise, did not stop me. I felt the indentation of hi hips, where his "V" was. I dipped my finger under his jeans and he hissed, his hand on my lower back pushed me closer to him. I bit my lip to stifle a moan, I was sure if I made any sudden movements that he would be across the room in a second. I continued to move my handfurther along his waist, his jeans hung low, allowing me to see the trail of light bronze hair come up to his naval. I bit my lip again, this time harder, he was a god. My knees began to shake, and I was glad that I was lying down.

His hand was on my hip, his fingers were lightly dancing over the skin. He pushed them in under the elastic of the waist and pulled them back out, only to push them back under. I slowly and gently pushed his jeans a little lower, gaining new skin to explore. I touched my fingers over him and moved them across the expanse of white, cold skin. Our chests were still pressed together, and I was breathing a little heavier at our own new discoveries. The heat was almost forgotten until the window blew in blistering wind. I held back a groan and squirmed to be closer to Edward.

His fingers were going further down each time he pushed them in. I gasped when his fingers touched my panties, and when I hit something that was different from what I had ever felt. Edward's hips bucked before he pulled his hands from me and then pushed me back. He must have forgotten that I didn't have a shirt on because as soon as I was away from him, he caught an eye full of my chest. I blushed and his eyes lingered on my breasts, not removing them until a few seconds after he analyzed them. He was instantly guilty, but I could see a smile forming past the guilt and embarrassment.

"Oh god, Bella, I am so, so, sorry. I didn't mean to -- either of those things, I- I didn't know. I forgot, and then you- you," he was stumbling over his words, leaning on his elbow and running his hand through his hair.

"You don't wear underwear?" I whispered while I covered my chest with my arms. A smile spread over my face, and if vampires could blush, he'd be read as a tomato. He laid on his back and put his arms over his eyes.

"N- not when it's not necessary." he mumbled. I smiled wickedly before my confidence from before returned full on. I sat up and before he could tell what I was doing, I climbed over him. I straddled his waist and when he looked up from his arms his eyes popped wide open at my exposed chest. He looked at the ceiling and tried to ignore the fact that I was half naked on top of him in the summer heat. My body was sweating and I was still not satisfied that even though I had Edward here, I was still hot. "What are you doing Bella?" he asked in a whispered.

"I think it's… sexy," I said with a blush.

"W- what?" he studdered as he looked back at me, but back up to the ceiling.

"That you don't… wear underwear. I think it's sexy." my blush was dark and hot, but I continued anyway. "Maybe I won't from now on."

"Oh god, please don't say that." he was breathing a little heavier, his eyes grew dark and a rumbling began in his chest.

"Maybe I won't, if you agree to my condition." I said in a authoritive tone. He looked back, but only in the eyes, though I could see he was struggling.

"What is your condition?" he asked in a husky, yet demanding voice that made me shiver.

"We've agreed to wait 'til marriage to… make love," I blushed again, "so I think we can both be responsible adults, and practice control at the same time." I paused and took a deep breath. "I'll wear underwear if you don't sleep with anything on tonight. Wait! Before you tell me no, it's really, really hot, and I've got wedding planning tomorrow, and there's no way I can run on half a nights sleep. You can have a blanket over you, but the jeans are soaking up the heat." he looked at me like I had three heads.

"Are you crazy?" he finally spoke.

"No, I'm hot," I whined, but I didn't care, I couldn't take it anymore and I was too tired to be up any longer. I was about to start crying from sleep deprivation. "I can't sleep when you're not here, and I haven't been able to get any lately. I just wanna sleep." I choked out. The tears were welling in my eyes and he gave in with a sigh.

"Don't cry, don't cry, it's alright." he carefully put me on my side before he pulled the blanket up over his lap and I heard his jeans drop to the floor. I couldn't believed that worked. I was stunned that he's actually gave in. He was so careful with his rules, and now, one by one they were dropping.

I smiled as I snuggled into his nude form. "Thank you," I hummed.

"Just go to sleep," he mumbled. I laughed before I had forgotten the heat that caused this wonderful predicament. Maybe I didn't hate summer as much as I thought.

* * *

**A/N: This is my entry for the summer plague contest on deviantART.**


End file.
